The Fire Tells All
by Moon-kissed Leopard
Summary: ABANDONED! Harry performs a spell to find his Soul Mate, and guess who it is! HPSS slash and other couples. Warning: MPreg.
1. Chapter one

The Fire Tells All  
  
Chapter one  
  
PG-13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared dazedly as the candles flickered slightly before settling back to a familiar warm orange. He lit the last candle and sat back carefully, hoping not to accidentally blow out any candles, which he had painstakingly arranged into the shape of an ankh. The big blue one at the top flickered and shot up straight, meaning it was time for him to begin. But first, he needed to make sure the candles would stay bright enough.  
  
[1] "Oh candle burn lighter; Oh candle burn higher; Without a doubt, you mustn't burn out; Oh candle burn lighter; Oh candle burn brighter."  
  
Now that the candles were properly bright, he could continue with the incantation that he had practiced so much.  
  
[2] "Qem ari na, neteru; Qem na nima nuk mer; Qem ari na nima ba ka; Qem na nima er seshet."  
  
All he had to do now was wait for his gods to grant his request to see his Soul Mate above the flames. An image could be seen materializing above the flames. Harry squinted to focus the image and nearly fainted. His soul mate was none other than Severus Snape!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1]- A spell invented by me.  
  
[2]- Ancient Egyptian, made-up incantation, Translated: "Find them to me, oh Gods; Find to me who I am to love; Find to me who (my) soul's double; Find to me who from fire." Doesn't make sense, I know, but I tried, at least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Sorry that chapter was so short, I had barely any time. The only time I can update is the weekends, because I'm on restriction. Damn school. I hope this is good so far. It'll be more interesting as I go on. 


	2. Chapter two

The Fire Tells All  
  
Chapter two  
  
PG-13 (for now, might raise)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's head was spinning as he packed up his supplies into his knapsack. Of course, he and Severus had become friends over the past couple of years that they had worked together to get rid of Voldemort - which had happened last year - and he had a bit of a crush on him, but he never thought.... But if the gods say so, and the spell, it must be true.  
  
But now he would have to tell Severus, as he had suggested that Harry try a spell to find his Soul Mate, since he was so lonely, and he would surely want the results, but would Severus even believe him?  
  
Harry noticed that everything was packed up so he slung his knapsack over his shoulder and put his invisibility cloak securely around himself. He raced out of the room that Fluffy had once occupied and to the dungeons. He didn't care if Severus took points of Gryffindor for being out past curfew, this was far too important. Besides, the threat of Gryffindor points was only a joke for old times' sake now days between the two of them.  
  
He knocked urgently on Severus' office door, hoping the other was still awake, even if it was one o'clock in the morning. The door opened and a very cranky Severus opened it, glaring into the open space.  
  
"Harry," he began, voice nearly a whisper, "if you're here to talk, I'm tempted to take one hundred points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry and Severus had gotten into a routine of Harry coming to talk after curfew, and it always began with Severus threatening Gryffindor's points. Harry found that Severus and he were the only ones who could talk about their pasts without judging each other.  
  
Harry slipped around him, brushing him a bit to know he could close the door. Which he did.  
  
Harry yanked the cloak off him and sat in a chair, dropping his bag beside him.  
  
Severus sat behind his desk, watching Harry and waiting for him to say something. He hoped it was the results of the spell, but he also dreaded the answer. Over the past year he had begun to develop feelings for Harry, but kept them to himself; there was no way that his feelings were reciprocated. So he would wish Harry the best of luck through a mask of indifference.  
  
"Are you here to talk about the results of the spell?"  
  
Harry looked even more nervous than he ever had before, and Severus knew that this had to be bad. He watched impatiently as Harry fidgeted a bit and meekly answered, "Yes."  
  
Severus sighed, rubbing his eyes. "And what were they?"  
  
Harry gulped and looked at him intensely. "I'll tell you. But first, you have to promise me something."  
  
"What?" he snapped irritably. He was tired and stressed out and he really didn't feel like being patient. Harry caught him at a bad time, and right now he would rather order him to leave. He was also having a difficult time letting his feelings go, which he wasn't used to doing. No, this boy could be so difficult sometimes.  
  
"Don't freak out and start yelling or make me leave."  
  
"Just get on with it, Potter."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I should really stop here, especially since I haven't gotten this far. This might be bad from here as I'm going off my computer, nothing written before hand, so excuse me if it sucks, I just want to post more in this chapter.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus' heart practically stopped. He stopped breathing. He was turning blue. Harry noticed this and exclaimed, "Gods, Sev! BREATHE!"  
  
Severus drew in a deep breath. "Excuse me? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"No, I was surprised too." Harry looked uncomfortable, staring at his hands.  
  
'Oh god, I'm Harry's Soul Mate. How in Hell did this happen?' Out loud, he said, "Harry, I need time to think about this. Just go and I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Harry stood quickly, looking hurt. "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Then, picking up his bag and cloak, he left.  
  
Severus sighed and put his head in his hands. 'How am I going to tell Albus?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to Ron shaking him awake. "Harry! C'mon! Hermione's waiting downstairs in the common room! We've got to go to breakfast!"  
  
"Go 'way, Ron," Harry mumbled, burying his face in the pillow. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione of the Soul Mate spell, and he didn't intend to. However, in his readings of Soul Mate spells, the couple was usually bonded when they 'consummated their relationship' or when they underwent an old- fashioned bonding ceremony. Either way, he'd have to tell them, as he wanted to have children, and with the Soul Mate/bonding thing, it was entirely possible. Rare, though, because of how few people were Soul Mates or bonded. But, then, it also depended on Severus. Whether he wanted Harry or not.  
  
Ron sighed. "HARRY!" he bellowed in his ear, causing Harry to jump up and almost hit Ron's head with his own. Ron smirked as Harry send a glare worthy of Severus' jealousy at him. "See? That got you up."  
  
Harry, still glaring, got out of bed and began to dress. He decided he'd give Ron a little of the silent treatment for a while. Until he apologized for making Harry's ears practically bleed.  
  
Ron sighed and, seeing that Harry was dressed, led him downstairs to where Hermione was waiting impatiently. "Finally," she huffed, "honestly, what happened to you two? You were up there for practically ten minutes and we're going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry!"  
  
Harry followed Ron and Hermione out of the portrait hole, still glaring holes in Ron's back.  
  
Ron slipped his arm around Hermione as they walked, and Harry briefly wondered if they weren't soul mates. Ron had proposed to Hermione earlier in the school year, right after the start-of-term feast, to be precise. They had only been engaged for about a month already and they acted as though they were already married. But, then, they had always acted like an old married couple.  
  
As Harry walked into the Great Hall, he looked up and locked eyes with Severus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's not a cliffie, but I'm getting tired of writing it as I go along, so I'm stopping there. Don't worry, I'll write more by tomorrow. Or next weekend. But, if I wait till next weekend, there'll be more than one chapter. Please review. 


	3. Chapter three

The Fire Tells All  
  
Chapter three  
  
PG-13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry just stood there for a second, staring into his eyes before looking away in favor of glaring at Ron and made his way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry turned his attention to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was asking Ron why Harry wasn't talking to him.  
  
"Oh, that," Ron replied flippantly, "he's just upset because I woke him up." Hermione just raised an eyebrow and turned to Harry for further explanation.  
  
"More like bursting my eardrums," Harry told her grumpily.  
  
Hermione merely shook her head and turned back to eating.  
  
Harry looked up to the Head Table and found Severus watching him. Harry turned away, hoping that he would be up for talking tonight. He sighed and went back to eating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus was NOT having a good day by the time the last class came for the lesson. And that was saying something. Especially since it was the Gryffindor/Slytherin seventh years. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, an hour at most, thinking of what to tell Harry and Albus. He already knew what he, himself, wanted to do about it, but Harry might not. And what would Albus say? He really wasn't sure. What about Black and Lupin? What about Harry's friends and classmates?  
  
He sighed dramatically and rubbed his temples as his class piled in. He looked up to see Harry following Ron and Hermione into the classroom. He took a seat on the other side of Hermione, apparently still upset with Ron.  
  
Once he was sure everyone was there, he snapped, "Today we are having a pop- quiz. Get out a quill and a piece of parchment."  
  
At the impatient tone of his voice, the class scrambled to get ready. He walked over to the board and wrote the questions. Seeing that everyone was busily answering them, he sunk into his seat with a sigh. After thinking on it for a while, he decided that since it was the last class, he could keep Harry after class to talk, then go to Albus. Albus would tell them what they should do. Hearing the bell ring, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts. Turning to his impatient students, who were hurrying to pack up, he snarled, "Stop packing before I take two hundred points from each house and make you empty your book bags!" That got their attention. Surprisingly, or not, Harry had made no move to pack up. 'He must be wanting to talk to me too.' Aloud, he said, "Leave your quizzes on your desks and get out, Potter say behind."  
  
Once all the students were gone, Severus walked over to Harry, who was sitting at his desk. Pulling a chair to sit opposite Harry, he placed locking and silencing spells on the room. "We need to talk," he almost whispered, voice uncharacteristically gentle.  
  
"Yes, we do," Harry agreed, just as quiet.  
  
"Then we need to talk to Alb - Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh Gods, Severus! It's not like I don't already know his name!"  
  
"Yes, you do, it's merely a show of respect for your elders."  
  
"So what do you want to do about this?" Harry inquired, changing the subject.  
  
"First, come with me; we're going to see the Headmaster about this." Severus stood, expecting Harry to follow him. Instead, Harry began packing up and asked:  
  
"Severus, could we make a stop at Gryffindor Tower first?"  
  
Severus thought it over and ended up with a dramatic sigh and, "Oh fine, but be in and out within two minutes. I'll not be waiting for an hour outside of Gryffindor territory while you socialize with your friends."  
  
Harry smiled and picked up his bag. "Thank you, Sev."  
  
Severus growled menacingly. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"  
  
Harry merely smiled obnoxiously that made Severus want to kiss off his face.  
  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he undid the locking and silencing spells. Gesturing for Harry to go first, he walked silently behind Harry to Gryffindor Tower, where Harry whispered the password and strolled in. Severus leaned against the wall, impatiently waiting for Harry to return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked up from where he was shoving his bag in his trunk. He closed the lid of the trunk and made his way down to the Common Room, where he hoped he could once again avoid Hermione's questions. No such luck. As he reached the portrait, he heard her indignant voice. "Harry, just because you're ignoring Ron doesn't mean you can ignore me! I want to know what's so important that you can't tell me!"  
  
Harry turned around reluctantly. "'Mione, I'm not purposely ignoring you, but I'm in a hurry. I promise I'll tell you both what's going on later."  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded. "You know you can talk to us about anything, right? We'll always be here for you."  
  
Harry nodded and slipped out.  
  
"I thought I said to be quick," grumped a voice to his right.  
  
"I know, but Hermione had to make sure I knew that Ron and her would always be there for me should I need to talk," Harry replied as they started walking to Albus' office.  
  
They were silent until they reached the gargoyle, and that was only interrupted by Severus giving the password ("Lemon drops"). Severus knocked on the door and after receiving a rather cheerful "Come in", they entered. The twinkle upon seeing them together annoyed them both very quickly.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Severus. have a seat. Would you like a lemon drop or some tea?"  
  
Harry and Severus sat down, denying both the lemon drop and the tea. Albus, seeing this was not a social visit, stopped playing with his lemon drops and looked up at them. "Well, what did you wish to see me about?"  
  
"Well, sir, you see,." and Harry told the whole story, blushing slightly when he said he had what he used to think was a crush on Severus. He said all this looking down at his feet, and when he looked up he didn't expect to see a sparkle so bright in the old man's eyes that it nearly blinded anyone who looked him in the eye.  
  
"Splendid! Now, Severus, what do you have to say about all this?"  
  
Harry looked at Severus, waiting for a reaction. He looked torn. Finally, he answered with, "While I admit that I have feelings for him, I believe we should explore them further before marriage. Let's schedule a ceremony for sometime around Christmas to keep the little brats away, unless we change our minds."  
  
Harry nodded when Albus and Severus turned to him and Albus beamed before exclaiming, "Excellent! Now, you two probably want to go talk about this. I'll have dinner (tea time, or something, in England. I'm American, btw) sent down to your rooms later on." He said this with a particularly wicked glint in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: This is the end of chapter three. I have much more done, but I'm on one hour time limit today and I really want to read some fanfics. I promise I'll post all the chapters I have this weekend.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Katy999: I got the idea because, as you said, you've never seen it before. Neither have I, and ancient Egyptians depended and had a lot to do with magic, but it's completely overlooked in Harry Potter. Please keep reading, and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Aeryn Alexander: Hi! Thanks for reading! Yep, you can SO tell that I'm a teenage girl! *Giggles*  
  
Everyone else: Sorry if I didn't type your name, but I don't have an answer for you in specific. Thanks for reading, though! 


	4. Chapter four

The Fire Tells All  
  
Chapter four  
  
R  
  
I'm going to come close (very) to writing an actual sex scene in this chapter, but I'm not, so you'll just have to use your imagination. Also, from this chapter on, there will be Mpreg, and I really need encouragement, so please encourage, because I'm a little insecure. R rating is for this and later chapters.  
  
I'm updating now instead of the weekend, because I have an hour. yay! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been four weeks and a day since they had set a date for the wedding ceremony. Harry had found out that there was no "official" bonding, just the first time they slept together as Soul Mates. Which they already did. So they were bound. They also found themselves in lover with each other and would die for the other if the need arise. They didn't know Harry was pregnant either, but they'd find out....  
  
It was Halloween and while everyone was celebrating in the Great Hall, Harry sat alone, staring out the window of the seventh year boys' dormitory. It seemed that everything bad happened to him on Halloween. His parents' death, his first beating for asking if he could go trick-or- treating like Dudley, oh, and the most recent - Harry defeated Voldemort but lost many friends in the process: Neville, Dean, Ginny, Hagrid, and - if you'll believe it - Draco Malfoy, who was killed by his own father. A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered the final battle. He took a few deep, shuddering breaths as he felt like the walls were closing up around him. He quickly jumped up and ran, heading for Severus' office, hoping he was there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus was in his office grading some terrible first year papers when he heard a knock at his door. Thinking it was Albus wanting him to 'come out and enjoy the festivities', he snapped, "Go away, Albus, I'm not going out there!"  
  
He almost jumped when he heard a small voice on the other side of the door call, "Sev?" Harry's voice.  
  
"Harry?" he asked, opening the door. Harry looked up at him through teary eyes. "Come in." (A/N: Harry got his eyesight fixed in 5th year because of the war. He no longer wears glasses.) Harry nodded and entered. As soon as Severus closed and locked the door, Harry jumped into his arms, crying. Severus, unsure what to do, held him and rubbed his back as he calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said as he stopped crying, "I don't know what came over me."  
  
Severus, still holding him, replied, "I think you just needed to get that out."  
  
Harry lifted his head. "That's not entirely why I came here."  
  
Severus' breath caught. "Then what was it?" he decided to play along, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Harry, in response, leaned up and pulled him into a searing kiss. When the need for air became too much, they pulled apart.  
  
"Come on," Severus growled, pulling Harry into his bedroom, where the two began tearing each other's clothes off in between kisses.  
  
Satisfied that they were both naked, Severus pushed Harry onto the bed, where he climbed on top of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They slowly woke up from their bliss induced slumber. Severus, noticing he was still inside Harry, slowly pulled out and got off of Harry, turning onto his back and cuddling him close.  
  
"I love you," Harry murmured against his chest.  
  
Severus froze. How could he say it? He had never told anyone any of his feelings about anything, but he felt Harry deserved it. "I love you too."  
  
Severus turned over to look at his muggle clock. His wizarding one was in his office. The muggle one read 1:32 AM.  
  
"You'd better go back to your dormitory."  
  
"Can't I stay here with you?"  
  
"No, Harry. When we get married, you'll share these rooms, but until a week before the ceremony no one can know. You remember what Albus said last week."  
  
Harry sighed. Yes, he remembered. With that idiot, Fudge, still in office, they would have to. Especially since Wormtail was the only Death Eater caught, so Sirius was free. Fudge had still never believed in Voldemort's return, either, since the body had exploded. He also didn't believe that Lucius Malfoy was already trying to make his way up to 'New Dark Lord'. Narcissa, amazingly enough, was their most valuable spy. There were ALREADY plans to kill Harry.  
  
"Fine." Slowly and reluctantly, Harry got out of bed and dressed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course you will!"  
  
Harry smiled and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you all for your reviews! Since I really only need to answer one, the only person will be mentioned here. Ask a question, and I'll most likely answer it.  
  
Lady Arwen: I don't know it COMPLETELY, since there is A LOT to learn, but you can learn it pretty much from any book on the language. I personally recommend any book on the language by Sir E. A. Wallis Budge, as he actually has the language, hieroglyphics, and the English translation. But good luck on it, because, as there are like no people who speak it in the world, it's kind of hard. But if you live in Egypt, you just have to go to a Coptic church, because they speak it, kind of like the Catholic Church speaks Latin. No, I don't live in Egypt (in case you were wondering), I'm just obsessed with it. And my religion is Ancient Egyptian. But good luck, I've been trying to learn for a year almost, and it goes pretty slow. I recommend making notes as you go along, and copy those notes (once your done) a bunch of times. And try to connect the words with something, it's easier to do since he gives examples and has an excerpt from the Book of the Dead at the end and the Papyrus of Ani and other things. Good luck, and email me if you have any more questions about what to do, and review more and keep reading. 


	5. Chapter five

The Fire Tells All  
  
Chapter five  
  
R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Harry was surprised to receive a summons to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Come in." Harry went in and was surprised to see him looking unusually grave. "Please sit down, Harry."  
  
Harry sat, aware of a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy has found out."  
  
Harry felt cold. "How?"  
  
"We're not sure. What we're going to do, however," here the twinkle began to reappear, "is that you need to tell all your friends and we're moving the date up to Friday."  
  
"But that's in three days!" Harry exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"Would you please go fetch Severus?" Albus requested.  
  
Harry nodded and left. Albus watched him go with a satisfied twinkle.  
  
About ten minutes later, Harry returned with an annoyed Severus Snape. "Albus, what is so important that you have to interrupt my third year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class?"  
  
Albus told them to sit down, with that annoying sparkle.  
  
"Severus, did Harry tell you what's going on?"  
  
Severus shook his head, still annoyed.  
  
"Well, the reason why I have summoned you here is that Lucius Malfoy has somehow discovered your relationship. We've moved the date up to this Friday. Neither of you are to leave Hogwarts grounds. I have already contacted Sirius and Remus. Because of the most recent. discovery, they will take up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
That 'discovery' was made during Harry's sixth year. The Defense teacher was a Death Eater, who just so happened to be Peter Pettigrew in disguise. They couldn't find another DADA teacher so the times when they had DADA were spent as Study Hall.  
  
With that information, Harry put his head in his hands. "What am I going to tell them?"  
  
"The truth?" Severus suggested.  
  
Harry looked up and glared at him. "You think Sirius will believe the truth?"  
  
"Gentlemen!" Albus interrupted. "Perhaps it would be best if I talk to them before Harry explains to his best?"  
  
Harry nodded vigorously.  
  
"There!" Albus beamed. "You both have the day off."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus led Harry to his room and excused himself to dismiss and cancel his classes.  
  
Harry looked around at everything since both days that he had been here he had never paid attention to anything except Severus.  
  
While he was looking at some trinkets by the fireplace, a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him, so he stumbled over to the bed. When he was lying down, Severus returned.  
  
"Get up, Harry, we need to talk."  
  
Harry moaned and waited for the dizziness and nausea to pass before he sat up in the middle, Severus at the foot.  
  
"Black and Lupin are coming tomorrow. You might as well write a speech. Harry? Are you all right? You are a bit pale."  
  
The nausea had returned full-force and he scrambled to the restroom, where he was violently sick. After about five minutes, he felt Severus come in and start rubbing his back.  
  
After about half an hour, when Harry was sure he was done being sick, Severus helped him stand up and gave him a glass of water. He led Harry to the bed, where he tucked him in, despite Harry's protests of "but I feel much better now". Before he could go call Madame Pomfrey, however, Harry scooted over, grabbed him, and pulled him down to bed with him, saying, "If you're making me stay here, I might as well return the favor."  
  
"I'm going to get Poppy," he told him, trying to get up again. But Harry's grip was too strong, especially when Harry cuddled into his chest.  
  
"I'll go see her tomorrow if I don't feel any better. But I don't think I'll have to, because I already feel better."  
  
So Harry snuggled into Severus and fell asleep, Severus a bit annoyed that they didn't get to have the conversation he wanted.  
  
(A/N: I was planning to leave off here, but it's way too short. Also, I have never been pregnant, so excuse any mistakes a I haven't exactly done extensive research.)  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up and immediately went to the bathroom to throw up. When he was finished, he heard a silky voice behind him gloat, "You said you would go to Madame Pomfrey if you didn't feel better today. Come on; I'm going to personally drag you down there."  
  
Harry groaned and turned around, whether from the sickness or the impending visit with Poppy Pomfrey, one couldn't tell; most likely the latter. He stood up and got dressed after brushing his teeth and told Severus as he dragged him out the door, "I feel much better, so, why should I go see Madame Pomfrey when it's most likely just something small!"  
  
"You promised," Severus said, smirking, "and I know that Gryffindors never break their promises." Harry was glad that everyone was at breakfast; he was probably making a big scene with his whining and struggling. "Oh come on, Harry, it's just a visit to Poppy and I'm already tempted to stun you."  
  
"But she'll probably keep me for like a week!" Harry whined, sounding VERY childish at that moment.  
  
Severus growled in frustration and hauled him up the last set of stairs before dragging him into the Infirmary. "Harry, you're acting like a four year old going to get his shots!"  
  
"Shots?" Harry whimpered. (A/N: Do wizards get shots? I don't care whether they do or not. Sorry if Harry's OOC, he's having a mood swing.)  
  
Severus sighed in exasperation and dragged Harry through the Infirmary doors. He eventually go tired of it and stunned him, levitating him to the bed. He sat there, waiting for Poppy.  
  
Soon, the door opened and Poppy came into the main Infirmary. "Severus!" she was clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, sighing. "Mr. Potter here," he gestured to Stunned Harry, "has been ill lately and I had to literally drag him here then stun him. I would have been easier to just stun him and then bring him."  
  
Poppy chuckled in amusement. "We might as well give him his own room in this Hospital; he's here enough he deserves it."  
  
"Yes, well." Severus moved away from the bed so that Poppy could have full access to her patient. She enervated him, which was a mistake. He took one look at her and buried his face in the pillow, muttering about how he was going to kill Severus.  
  
"You're welcome," Severus deadpanned sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, thanks," Harry mumbled angrily into his pillow.  
  
"Severus, could you wait outside for a minute? You're presence here is merely distracting and annoying my patient."  
  
"Right." Severus nodded curtly and left.  
  
"So, young man, what seems to be the matter?"  
  
Harry turned to make eye contact. He glared at her, thinking, 'If I can't glare at Sev right now, it's going to be her.'  
  
"Well?" she prompted, sitting on the chair Severus once occupied.  
  
"I've been sick, only not," Harry replied vaguely.  
  
"How so?" Poppy asked, her brow furrowing.  
  
"Throwing up, very tired, whenever I don't feel sick I have a bigger appetite," Harry listed.  
  
Her brow furrowed even more. "When did all this start?"  
  
"About two days ago with the tiredness and appetite, yesterday with the sickness," Harry answered without hesitation.  
  
"Hmm." she hummed to herself, looking pensive.  
  
Harry was becoming nervous. Madame Pomfrey almost never looked like that, and it couldn't be a good sign.  
  
"Are you sexually active?" she suddenly asked.  
  
This caught Harry by surprise that all he could do was blink stupidly for a moment. Then, what she said registered and his only response was "WHAT? Why would you ask something like that?!"  
  
"It'll all be answered in due time."  
  
"Okay. what if I am?"  
  
"Is this person your soul mate?"  
  
"Um. yeah." Harry wondered where she was going with this line of questioning.  
  
She stood up and walked into her office without another word, bringing that tool-kit like thing with all the equipment for when they take a sample of blood. As she began to ready everything, Harry sat up and asked, "Um, Madame Pomfrey? What are you going to do with that? And why did you ask all those personal questions?"  
  
"I'm simply going to take your blood, then test it for something. As for the questions, they will all be answered in due time."  
  
She wrapped the tourniquet around his arm and told him to make a fist. She then found a vein. "This might hurt," she warned him before sticking the needle in. Harry cringed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been almost an hour since she went to put his blood sample to a couple tests and he was almost asleep. Just the time she decides to waltz in with a slight smile on her face. He looked at her oddly before asking, "Well? Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Congratulations, Harry, dear. You're pregnant."  
  
For a moment, Harry just stared at her dumbly. Then, "WHAT? For how long?"  
  
"About a month."  
  
'Oh gods, what am I going to tell Severus?' was his last thought before he fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harry came around an hour later, he heard Dumbledore and Poppy conversing quietly above his head.  
  
"Are you quite sure, Poppy?"  
  
"Of course I am, Albus! I've done numerous tests!"  
  
"I was not doubting your competence, Poppy, my dear. I was only questioning if you were positive."  
  
"Yes, Albus, I'm sure."  
  
"Well, until he wakes up, go on back to your office. I have a lot of work to do myself."  
  
"Good day, Albus."  
  
"Good day, Poppy."  
  
What sounded like two sets of footsteps retreated separate ways. Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked around. He froze. In the corner, unnoticed by both of them, was a black, grim-like dog, looking angry as hell. Harry gulped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I have some more of it done, however, I would like everyone's opinions on how Sev should react. Also, nobody is updating much, so I decided to update since I promised an update a couple weeks ago, but never got around to it.  
  
Saavik: Thank you for the advice, and I hope this chapter flows better. It was about two in the morning on a school day when I wrote that chapter, but not posted.  
  
Lady Lupin: Same here. Thanks for reviewing, and I have no idea if there are any sites for this thing. I have the same problem. someone mentioned an MPREG archive, but there's never any url. If anyone is reading this and can send me a url via review or something, please do so.  
  
  
  
Sorry to those of you I didn't put but it's late and stuff. But keep reading and reviewing. Besides, I have to worry about two other stories I'm writing at the moment, not HP/SS sorry, but one's titled "The Ring of Slythin" and the other is "Descent to Darkness", which is a Tom Riddle fic. The Ring of Slytherin is a Harry fic, only Harry no pairings. I'll post them soon. 


	6. Chapter six part one

The Fire Tells All  
  
Chapter six, part 1  
  
R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry gulped. "Sirius."  
  
The dog transformed into Sirius Black. "Harry."  
  
"What all did they tell you?"  
  
"They pretty much didn't tell me anything. But I heard many interesting things I would like to have cleared up."  
  
"Such as?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"So. who's the father?"  
  
"Are you not telling me something?"  
  
"Such as?" Sirius quoted Harry.  
  
"I don't know. Like you already know but you want to see if I'm going to tell you right away?" Harry suggested.  
  
"What would make you think that?"  
  
"Because you look as mad as hell."  
  
Sirius blinked. "Do I?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Could it possibly be the fact that my godson didn't see fit to tell me he was seeing someone?"  
  
"Sorry I couldn't tell you, it was too dangerous."  
  
"You don't trust your own godfather? Harry, that hurts."  
  
"Even Ron and Hermione don't know. It can't get out until this Friday. The reason Dumbledore called you and Remus is so I could tell you and invite you to the wedding. I don't think even my fiancee knows about the baby yet. I haven't exactly been out of the Infirmary since I found out. I just hope he won't react badly."  
  
"So who is it?" Sirius asked again, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Harry.  
  
"Where's Remus?"  
  
"He's in Dumbledore's office. Why?"  
  
"It's a long story and if I'm going to tell it, I might as well tell you both at the same time."  
  
"Hmm. makes sense. Can't you just tell me who it is?"  
  
"Not right now. Do you want to meet for dinner?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How about The Three Broomsticks at five?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Sure. Right now it's. 4:15? I'll meet you there. After all, you've got to work on lesson plans."  
  
"Yeah right; Moony does that."  
  
"Have him come too."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They both stood up and snuck out of the Infirmary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that was so short, but that was only Sirius' reaction, and not even all of chapter six. Chapter six is LONG. So once I rewrite parts of it, I'll post it. I just posted this one now because I felt you all deserved it. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll be sure to answer them when I post the rest of the chapter. Don't worry, the rest will be the rest and all of chapter seven. 


End file.
